Class 77-B
Class 77-B is a batch from Hope's Peak Academy. It is the second half of Class 77th. There are total of sixteen students with the official homeroom teacher being Koichi Kizakura, before being replaced by Chisa Yukizome. Junko Enoshima who was targeting the Class 77-B as her pawn to start The Tragedy, executed the class representative, Chiaki Nanami and converted the rest of the class into despair with them watching the brainwashing recording of Chiaki's execution. After Chisa and her students became a part of the Ultimate Despair, also known as the Remnants of Despair, contributed to spread despair throughout the world until they were captured by the Future Foundation. Makoto Naegi from the 14th Division secretly sent the Remnants of Despair to Jabberwock Island and undergo the Neo World Program in order to delete the brainwashed effect. An A.I. was created to observe them, and the A.I. decided to take the form of Chiaki as Class 77-B desired to see their class rep again. However, Izuru Kamukura uploaded the A.I. version of Junko who later messed up the entire program and turning it into a mutual killing game known as Killing School Trip. As they awaken thanks to Hajime Hinata/Izuru's talents, Class 77-B went to the location of the Final Killing Game and prevent their classmate, Ryota Mitarai, from brainwashing the world with his Hope Video. All of them decided to atone their sins as the former members of the Ultimate Despair and lived in Jabberwock Island in peace. List of Members of Section-B 'Teachers' 'Students' Description First Year Most of the Class 77-B, excluding Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Sonia Nevermind, and Mikan Tsumiki were disinterested with attending class as the rules of Hope's Peak Academy state that the students don't have to attend if you don't want to. However, Chisa, their new homeroom teacher, decided upon herself to bring them all together to help them uncover their youth and make memories. She is able to gather them all and while some of them protested to attending, she insisted on gathering them all together every day if she had to. They eventually come to love learning from Chisa's teachings, taking part in many different activities such as cleaning the classroom, gaming on a large monitor set up in the classroom by Chiaki, who they eventually make their Class Representative. Hope's Peak Academy don't do final exams by term but instead do a targeted practical exam once a year, if anyone in the class gets a score below average requirements then they may not be able to return for their second year. With the class feeling depressed from a school murder, Nagito Komaeda's plan was to suspend the practical exams so his classmates could recover from the shock of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato's murders and be at their best for when the exams were rescheduled. Chisa is unfortunately suspended from teaching the Class 77-B and is demoted to teaching the Reserve Course, as she took the blame for Nagito's association with a large explosion during Hope's Peak Academy's live media coverage practical examinations at the practical exam site in the gym. Six months later, Chisa was finally let off probation and became the Class 77-B's official homeroom teacher, replacing Koichi. The class later pack their belongings in preparation for moving to a new classroom to begin their second year at Hope's Peak Academy. Second Year During the Class 77-B's second year, they all continued under Chisa's teachings although later The Parade began, every day there being constant rioting by the students outside the school building, the class becoming uncomfortable with the situation. They also received less teaching from Chisa as a result of the riots because she became more occupied. They later graduated from Hope's Peak Academy, although now as the Ultimate Despair. Chisa wrote a letter to them all explaining how wonderful it was to teach them and hoping they strive to success in their future endeavors, they all proclaimed their ideas and dreams for the future before ending their stay at Hope's Peak Academy by faking their deaths, to spend their time causing The Tragedy. Brainwashing of Class 77-B Mikan failed to show up for class one morning, causing the class concern, Nagito furthering their concerns when he started seeing her in the West District. They left the school building in search of her, with their efforts being fruitless, they returned to the classroom although Nagito and Chiaki do not, as they discovered Junko's secret underground lair beneath Izuru Kamukura's statue. Here, Ryota was situated, although Chiaki and Nagito were now trapped by both Junko and Izuru. Ryota escaped and bumped into Chisa, explaining to her everything, leaving her with no choice but to rescue both Chiaki and Nagito. Both escaped thanks to Chisa's distraction, although the class returned to now rescue her as per Chiaki's request. By this point Chisa had now been turned to the side of Ultimate Despair, helped along by Mukuro Ikusaba manipulating her brain into enjoying the first killing game Despair Video. Mikan met up with the class, unharmed, but also Ultimate Despair from watching Junko's Despair Video. Chiaki led her classmates to Junko's underground lair, Mikan stopped Chiaki halfway down the staircase, pushing her through a secret hatch into a hallway where Chisa was lying in wait. Chisa forced Chiaki down a lift, putting Junko's plan into action. Mikan claimed Chiaki had twisted her leg and was resting in a nearby room, all the class accepted this and went on ahead, led by Mikan into what appeared to be a trial room. Now trapped, monitors appear from all sides above them, broadcasting Chiaki Nanami's Punishment using Ryota's brainwashing techniques to induce the class with despair, once the broadcast ended they all had become Ultimate Despair. As the Ultimate Despair Now as Ultimate Despair, the class initiated the Tragedy, causing mass destruction across the world. The Tragedy began when Fuyuhiko and Peko Pekoyama conquered the National Diet Building, taking many lives in the process, while Sonia commanded the destruction of her home country, the Kingdom of Novoselic. Akane Owari stood next to two dead bodies outside a hotel, presumably having killed them. During the Tragedy, Kazuichi Soda constructed a large Monokuma robot to use as a weapon of destruction, he later got it up and running. Teruteru Hanamura cooked Monokuma themed dishes, Gundham Tanaka used his breeding power and natural way with animals to control many of them as an army. The Ultimate Imposter impersonated Byakuya Togami, improving his speed with high-resolution goggles, enabling him to dodge bullets, while Sonia led and commanded a large group of rebel Monokuma fighters. Mahiru Koizumi took a lot of despair-inducing photos and widespread them to the world. Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko helped promote despair through their dancing, Nagito was captured and held as a slave by the Warriors of Hope and Mikan had a man tied to a chair, readying a syringe to begin experimentation on her patient. Capture by Future Foundation The Future Foundation rose to fight the Ultimate Despairs. Many of the branch leaders faced off against Fuyuhiko, Peko, Akane, Nekomaru Nidai and a large number of Monokuma fighters. Fuyuhiko ordered Peko to attack and Kyosuke Munakata engaged her in a sword fight. Seiko Kimura was also able to stop Mikan from injecting a restrained man's eye with an unknown substance, knocking the syringe from her hand. However, it can be assumed that all members of Class 77 escaped capture at that time, as Makoto Naegi explains that he later found "the former students" as a group when he encountered Izuru Kamukura amidst a ruined classroom. An email in the Neo World Program supports this, saying that all fifteen (counting Izuru) were taken in as students, not enemy Remnants. Presumably, the encounter with Makoto was when they were captured and entered custody. Killing School Trip After the death of Junko, Izuru convinced the other Remnants of Despair to participate in a new plan: allow the Future Foundation to capture them and put them in the Neo World Program, an advanced computer simulation intended to purge the brainwashing that had driven them to despair. Izuru's stated plan was to corrupt the program with an AI based on Junko that could inhabit the bodies of her Ultimate Despairs by "killing" them in the simulation, effectively reviving their leader several times over. However, Izuru's true aim was to set up a battle between hope and despair, allowing him to choose which side to take once and for all. The Neo World Program was designed by Chihiro Fujisaki, Yasuke Matsuda, and Miaya Gekkogahara, known as the Hope Restoration Program, anyone entering the program would have their memories restored virtually, forgetting any trauma they may have experienced in the real world using certain psychotherapeutic techniques. The desired task was for the Class 77-B to collect hope fragments by developing friendships, making their hopes grow upon Jabberwock Island although Izuru's plan was a success as the program's observer Usami was overridden by Monokuma who appeared and took control of the island, announcing that the students must participate in a life of mutual killing if they wished to escape. Many murders took place before the remaining participants, Hajime, Sonia, Akane, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko faced off against A.I. Junko in one final class trial, learn of their despair past and began to lose all hope but are convinced by Hajime to create their own future, agreeing with Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Byakuya Togami to initiate the Forced Shutdown of the program. The remaining survivors and their comatose classmates are let free by Makoto and are transported to Jabberwock Island. Class 77-B Awakening The comatose Class 77-B awakens in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School ''- Side: Hope. Hajime, now the amalgamation of himself and Izuru's talents, was able to awaken every one of his classmates, who left the Neo World Program in a comatose state after receiving execution and murder during the program. es:Clase 77-B ru:Класс_77 Category:Hope's Peak Academy's Class Batch